The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia.times.hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Balrufpurp.
The new Petunia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Arroyo Grande, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Petunia cultivars with large double flowers; freely-branching vigorous growth habit; and attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Petunia originated by exposing plants of an unidentified selection of Petunia.times.hybrida described as a double white-flowered selection to the mutagen colchicine. Following the treatment, cuttings were harvested from the treated plants and the cuttings were rooted and flowered. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within this population in Arroyo Grande in 1998. The selection of this plant was based on its attractive flower color and semi-double flower form.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Arroyo Grande has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.